Objectives: 1. Surveillance of patients with primary bladder neoplasms 2. To investigate non-cancerous vesical epithelium by means of selected mucosal biopsies in patients with bladder neoplasms and patients with positive urinary cytology without cytoscopically visible bladder neoplasms. 3. To determine the effect of the intravesical instillation of thio-tepa on non-invasive bladder neoplasms and its effect on the recurrence of rate of such neoplasms. 4. To compare the effect of preoperative irradiation and cystectomy to define irradiation in patients with invasive bladder carcinoma who would otherwise be candidates for cystectomy.